


i want your midnights

by gigglesandfreckles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka just likes to take it all in, Anakin is a grumpy grump, Padmé is a little sh!t but we still love her, new years party but make it star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglesandfreckles/pseuds/gigglesandfreckles
Summary: The gang attends a New Year's banquet (read: party) and Padmé surprises them all with her midnight kiss.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	i want your midnights

**Author's Note:**

> ha, yeah, just me out here with another taylor swift-inspired title. do Jedi celebrate new year's? do the planets of the gffa even align to *have* a new year? well, THEY DO NOW!!!
> 
> enjoy! and happy new year from me to wherever you find yourself this december 31st! may this new year bring a breath of fresh air to each of you.

“It’s a tradition,” Anakin said, his hands gripping her waist and pulling her closer.

Padmé smiled knowingly. “Since when do you care about tradition?”

“Since tradition dictates I can _kiss you_.”

“I...don’t think tradition dictates that.”

“Well, _I_ dictate it.” He lowered his head toward hers.

A light, but firm hand on his chest, pushing him back. “And how is that any different than how things normally are?”

“Padmé,” he groaned. “Just find me at midnight.”

She offered an unsure smile. “Ani. It’s risky–”

“But I love risks,” he sighed, dropping his forehead to hers.

“And I love _you_ ,” she said. “But we can’t be reckless.”

“You sound like _Obi-Wan_.”

“Well, maybe you should listen to him.” She raised her eyebrows, pointedly, before her face fell. Reluctantly, she pulled away. “I have to go.”

He pouted, folding his arms across her chest. “I hate that you’re responsible.”

“I love you,” she repeated as she moved toward the door. 

He fell back onto her bed with a huff.

...

“This is stupid.”

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said reproachfully. “Be respectful.” A pause. “Or at least be _quietly_ disrespectful.”

She grinned up at him. It wasn’t often that she got to spend time exclusively with her Grand Master, so she soaked it all up. Besides, when Anakin had announced he’d be getting to the banquet _when it started_ , it had been an easy decision for her to stay behind and go with Obi-Wan instead.

 _Who in the galaxy_ would want to spend more time than absolutely necessary at a Senate banquet? If the stuffy senators weren’t enough of a deterrent, the dress she had been practically forced to wear certainly was.

“I’m going to say hello to Senator Organa,” Obi-Wan said as they entered the main hall. “Why don’t you go find Anakin? I’ll meet up with you both in a moment.”

“I thought we were supposed to be socialising... _mingling_ ,” she said the words in her best Coruscanti accent, hoping to encompass the most pompous Senator she could muster.

Obi-Wan wasn’t impressed. “When you try to mock the Senators, you just end up mocking _me_ , little one.”

Ahsoka barely managed to conceal her mirth. “Sorry, Master.”

“I don’t have any more desire to be here than you do, so you can _mingle_ if you like. I will be in an out-of-the-way corner of the hall, biding my time until midnight.”

“You can say _hiding_ , Master.”

“I will _not be_ –”

“I’m gonna find Anakin,” she said, grinning over her shoulder.

He sighed. “Check the table with the chocolates. You know how he–”

“Chocolates?” She snorted. “I’ll be checking the table with _Senator Amidala_.”

…

Anakin wasn’t with Senator Amidala. In fact, he was the only one _not_ with Senator Amidala. He leaned against a table, his chin slumped in his hands, as he watched her–his _wife_ –float about the room, seemingly the centre of every politician’s _kriffing orbit_.

He’d stopped trying to grab her attention. Not soon enough to save the majority of his dignity, of course, but what did she _expect?_

He didn’t _mean_ to spill his drink down Senator Ornfee’s dress. Padmé’s glare was...not very understanding of that truth.

“Still sulking?”

He pulled his head from his hands. “I’m not sulking,” he glared at the Padawan standing in front of him

“ _Okay_ ,” she said with a giggle, sliding the chair out next to him. “You look miserable.”

“Thanks.”

“Why don’t you come hang out with me and Obi-Wan?”

He grunted in response, slumping further into his chair.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her Master’s dramatic antics. She stole a grape off his plate and tossed it into her mouth, smiling in victory as she caught it. She picked up another grape and motioned toward Anakin, knowing he couldn’t resist showing her up.

He looked at her pathetically, but straightened up all the while. She grinned, making sure the grape arced high in the air. He caught it in his mouth easily. The perpetual frown didn’t falter as he swallowed the fruit. 

“I’m happy to see my Padawans are the absolute _height_ of maturity at this banquet,” a crisp voice reprimanded tiredly from behind them.

“Hi, Master Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka grinned, shoving six grapes into her mouth and relishing the disgusted frown the older Jedi offered at her chubby grin. “Ar-oo en’oyin da par’ee?”

“ _Younglings_ ,” he sighed, dropping into the chair on the other side of Anakin. "Absolute younglings."

“Just trying to cheer up Master Grumpy,” Ahsoka said, nudging the Jedi with her shoulder.

He shook her off with a frown.

“Ah,” Obi-Wan nodded. “Still sulking.”

“Please go away.” Anakin grumbled.

“It’s almost midnight.”

“Yeah, I _know_.”

“And you’re suddenly _not_ interested in seeing all the intoxicated Senators set aside their decorum in lieu of a ridiculous display of immorality?” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. “Or the fall-out of tomorrow when planets are literally breaking off century-long _alliances_ because of a kiss?”

Ahsoka cackled. She’d been looking forward to this. Obi-Wan had spent the evening–true to his word, in a corner–telling Ahsoka story after story of horrific diplomatic conflicts that had erupted from the annual New Years’ Banquet. 

“I heard Senator O’mer is planning to snag Senator Deir.”

Ahsoka gasped. “But you said O’mer is having an affair with Senator Avee!”

“I did,” Obi-Wan nodded solemnly, before whispering conspiratorially. “Thus... _diplomatic turmoil_.”

“Oh my gods,” Ahsoka laughed. “I love politics.”

“Well, let’s not go _that_ far.”

“I know what you’re doing,” Anakin groaned, emerging from his arms. “It’s not going to work.”

“What’s not going to work?” Obi-Wan asked, blinking innocently.

“Trying to...make me feel better,” he mumbled.

Obi-Wan paused. “Anakin.”

“Don’t–”

“I know this evening is not going as you, er, planned.” He tugged at the high collar of his dress robes, looking every bit as uncomfortable as Ahsoka knew he was. Honestly, she was impressed he’d brought it up at all. “That it may be...difficult to watch–” Another tug at his collar. Ahsoka _lived_ for Obi-Wan’s awkward ‘Anakin lectures.’ “–people you know–”

“ _Obi-Wan_ ,” Anakin cut in, looking horrified. “Please don’t pretend to know what’s bothering me.”

Ahsoka was pretty sure Obi-Wan was closer to the money than Anakin wanted to admit.

“I’m just bored.”

“Bored?” Obi-Wan asked. Unconvinced.

“Yeah. This party sucks.”

“This _banquet_ is something the Jedi attend every year to reinforce their positive relationship with the Senate,” Obi-Wan reminded him.

Anakin waved his hand. “Whatever. Still sucks.”

“Then why did you want to get here so _early?_ ” Ahsoka asked through a scrunched face.

He didn’t seem to have a convincing answer for that, but went with a muttered, “ _Because._ ”

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan rolled their eyes in harmony.

Anakin somehow sunk even further into his chair, his dress robes bunching into wrinkles that Ahsoka just _knew_ Master Obi-Wan was struggling not to comment on. She reached for another grape, ignoring the long-suffering sigh from her Grand Master. She popped it up into her mouth.

It was less than 15 minutes to midnight on Coruscant now. And sure enough, Senators were pairing off around the room. Trying to inconspicuously move toward the Senator they wanted to kiss at midnight. A few of the politicians had brought their significant others and were separating off from the general hub-bub of the room.

The Jedi in attendance were dispersing to the edges of the room, trying to get as far away from the impending snog sessions as possible.

“We’ve got a prime seat,” Ahsoka chirped, trying to ease the tension of their silent table.

Anakin’s eyes stayed trained on his untouched plate of food. Well–mostly untouched. Ahsoka grabbed another grape.

“This is normally when we make our guesses as to who will end up with who,” Obi-Wan mused, looking at his former Padawan. “I would hope you being a Knight now doesn’t put you above _that_.”

No response. 

“Oh, _honestly,_ Anakin,” Obi-Wan huffed in frustration. “You’re just being ridiculous now. And it’s completely inappropriate to expect–”

“Master Kenobi? Master Skywalker?” A new voice joined the fray.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka locked wide eyes.

“Senator Amidala!” Anakin practically fell out of his chair as he stumbled to stand, offering a hand.

Padmé accepted it with hesitation, looking at the Jedi as if he’d grown an extra head. Then, peering around Anakin, her smile grew. “Ahsoka! It’s so good to see you again.”

“Hi, Senator,” Ahsoka grinned genuinely in return.

“I wanted to extend my apologies for not getting to speak with you all tonight,” she said formally. Then, her tone took on some warmth. “I have to admit I’d rather spend the evening catching grapes with you than socialising with the people I already see every day, but...duty calls.”

Ahsoka’s face heated up under Obi-Wan’s harsh gaze.

“I managed to sneak away, though, just in time.”

“In...in time?” Anakin sputtered. 

“It’s almost midnight. The new year should be brought in with friends,” she smiled toward the three of them a bit uncertainly. “I hope it’s not too bold to...well, I just–we’ve known each other for so long–”

“You’re always welcome with us, Senator,” Obi-Wan stepped in, smiling fondly.

“ _Padmé_. Always Padmé.”

“Padmé,” he nodded with an impish grin.

Ahsoka chanced a glance toward Anakin and guessed he probably hadn’t blinked since the last time she looked at him. He was frozen, staring at Padmé. It had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the Senator’s shimmery dress, Ahsoka was _sure._

All four of them turned their heads to the centre of the room as the countdown began.

“Well,” Padmé sighed with a small smile. 

“Here’s where the fun begins,” Ahsoka grinned, inching to the edge of her seat to get a better vantage point at the main hall. 

“Senator,” Anakin coughed. Snapped out of his trance. “Do you want to go for a w–”

“Ani,” Padmé interrupted. _Ani_. Ahsoka had never heard anyone call her Master _that_ before. She didn’t feel so bad about using ‘Skyguy’ now. “I would like to bring in the new year with friends.” Something significant passed between the Senator and Anakin. “Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are a part of that.”

Anakin bowed his head slightly, not looking away from Padmé. She offered some sort of smile of gratitude as a response.

They were so _weird_ , Ahsoka thought to herself watching the strange exchange.

“Ten!” the crowd of Senators cheered.

Obi-Wan held up the glass of champagne he had set on the table. “To a new year. Of prosperity and...peace.” He smiled, a bit sadly. The most Obi-Wan of smiles.

“Seven!”

“To peace,” Padmé lifted her own glass.

“To peace,” Ahsoka lifted her punch, briefly scowling at Obi-Wan, who had _refused_ to let her grab a glass of something stronger.

“Five!” 

“To peace,” Anakin said, smiling genuinely for the first time of the evening. Ahsoka liked it when her Master smiled like this. Full of hope.

“Three! Two! One!”

Like the fireworks happening outside the windows over the city, the room sparked to life. All over the hall, Senators celebrated the new year with a kiss, drawing their partners or fellow politicians close. Some of the encounters were chaste, ending in light giggles and shy smiles. Some were more intense, full snogs that lasted longer than was appropriate for a formal banquet like this. And _especially_ longer than was appropriate for Senators who were married to _other people_.

The three Jedi and lone Senator in the corner of the room took a celebratory sip of their drinks and smiled at each other. That was, until–

Padmé leaned over and planted a light kiss on Obi-Wan’s cheek.

“I–,” he sputtered, his hand lifting to ghost over the place now marked by her deep maroon lipstick.

“Happy new year, Obi-Wan,” she grinned.

Ahsoka immediately looked to Anakin and– _oh_.

“Master,” she hissed under her breath, squeezing his arm to shake him from what she worried he was about to do. “ _Skyguy_.”

The red of his face contrasted against the stark white of his robes. Her Master had never been the best at concealing his emotions, but this was–next level. Through their bond in the Force, she could feel the medley of shock and anger radiating off him. She knew Obi-Wan could sense it, too. And–

Oh. _Obi-Wan_.

The poor man hadn’t pulled his hand away from his cheek and Ahsoka would have laughed if she wasn’t so worried he would drop to the ground in a heart attack any moment now. Before she could properly fret over him, though–

“Master Skywalker,” Padmé said, suddenly standing up. “Would you escort me back to my apartment?”

…

“You’re cruel.”

“You should have seen your face.”

“ _Padmé_ ,” he groaned, leading the way down the dark street. Everyone was in the city centre, joining in the Coruscanti celebration, so the city–the planet–felt practically empty. Safe.

“You should have seen _his_ face.”

“ _I did._ ”

“Oh, come on, Ani,” she grinned, grabbing his hand. “You say it all the time–Obi-Wan needed a good kiss.”

Anakin scoffed. “Not from _you_.”

She laughed fully and he found that he couldn’t be angry. Not even a little upset.

“Well, considering Obi-Wan only got a kiss on the cheek, and you and I regularly get to—“

“ _Okay_ ,” he cut in with a light chuckle. Not needing Coruscant to hear of the more, er, intimate details of his relationship. “You’re impossible.”

“Thanks for sharing Obi-Wan with me,” she giggled, not quite ready to let the joke die.

He threw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her snug against him. “You mean sharing _you_ with _Obi-Wan_.”

“If you say so,” she hummed. “I’m sorry you weren’t my first kiss of the new year.”

“As long as you’re mine.”

They stopped walking, then. Their feet coming to a stop at the same time. Without pulling away from his heavy arm over her shoulder, she turned in toward him, snaking her hands around his neck.

“Padmé,” he sighed, almost silently. “There’s...people–” But he didn’t sound convinced.

“Don’t care,” she breathed in response, already stretching up on the tips of her toes.

“Yeah, you do,” he whispered, his forehead against hers.

“Kiss me.”

“Padmé,” he repeated, trying, _trying_ , to be the morally upstanding one between them. An arm over a shoulder was one thing. He loved a risk, but this–

“Anakin Skywalker, are you going to let me go to sleep with the memory of _kissing Obi-Wan?_ ”

He barked in laughter. “So _cruel_.”

“Ani–”

Her words melted into a sigh as he dropped his mouth to hers. It was familiar. They _knew_ how they fit together, melting and molding, with all the promises of not just a new _year_ , but a _lifetime_ ahead of them. There were secrets and deceptions now, but someday– _someday_. This. Kissing on a street in the middle of the night in Coruscant. It wouldn’t be a privilege, but an _expectation_. And a new year meant they were that much closer to the life they wanted.

She dropped back to the balls of her feet and beamed up at him.

“Happy new year, Ani.”

“Happy new year, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! as always, comments/kudos/acknowledging are so so appreciated and make me feel all warm and fuzzy. <3
> 
> scream about star wars with me on my [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/giggles-and-freckles)!


End file.
